beckinfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Leda Jo Gupta
Leda Jo Gupta Leda Jo Owns Leda Jo's Bar and Grill — Primbobi Port Slider Leda Jo moved to Beckinfield in 2001, when her daughter Dove disappeared from the town. She came to find her daughter, which has not yet happened in all this time. She runs Leda Jo's Bar and Grill, a very popular local spot in New Beckinfield, known for supernatural events. Specialities: Leda Jo's Specialty 15-Toppin' Potatos and Leda-Ritas (largest margarita in the world). After the April 1st theatre fire in 2012, Leda Jo became a port slider. Port sliding is a Primbobi-originated form of body reconfiguration via vibrational frequency bandwidths and may include shifting thru dimensions, other realms, other realities and other timelines. Leda Jo's port sliding abilities have been activated by her connection to Starla, her active work with her Primbobi artifact, the many Greybeard Cookies she has consumed (Leda Jo believes Greybeard's cookies are supernatural activators) and her own dedicated practice in port-sliding. Events Leda Jo moved to Beckinfield in 2001 where she took over her daughter's popular restaurant, then called The Dove Place. Leda Jo, years later and after giving up on ever finding her daughter, changed the name to Leda Jo's bar and grill. The bar and grill is well known for being a place where supernatural events occur, well-populated by tourists as well as almost all Beckinfielders at some point. On 19th October 2011, Leda became aware of things happening within the town, and, joining the Beckinfield Highschools video diary project gave the other towns people a warning. At some point later that day she forced herself to come clean and asked the Townspeople to forgive her, but also to ask them to not ask about the incident, however she later that day recieved an Omen, that caused her to question her involvement with the Off the Map project. (the name the highschool had given to the video diary project). Leda opted to continue with the project, feeling it was a way for her to come clean about the events that had been unraveling in her life from back in 1996. Also however, with more people moving to Beckinfield, Leda Jo's Bar and Grill was becoming a popular estabilshment, and she placed an add for more staff. On october 22nd, while Leda Jo was interviewing Samantha Wilson for a job, the interview was cut short by the interruption of a mysterious visitor, and the following day she was shocked to discover a bouquet of roses on her doorstep. She put it down to cruel pranksters who had seen the video where she talked about her daughter Dove coming to her in a vision, holding a bouquet of red roses. She used the incident to begin a project that would improve the youth of Beckinfield. on 24th October 2011 Leda Jo sent out her first inspirational Message to the youth of Beckinfield's on the map project, webisodes she dubbed "Food for the Soul with Leda Jo". She issued them a challange to do something constructive in the community. However the incident still played on her mind and she posted asking for the community to come together. on 25th October, Leda Jo issued another video, this time urging people to help the homeless people of Beckinfield. The 26th of October two MiB entered Leda Jo's, the smaller of the two men ordered for them, but only used his fingers in a 'one potato, two potato' gesture. When Leda returnd with their order, one of the MiB was watching her, the other was observing the resturant. However it was disconcerting to her as one of them seemed to be blinking more like the shutter of a camera lens, the other continued to observe the resturant with jerky movements. Eventually they took their order and left the estalishment, but Leda Jo was extremly uneasy by the entire encounter in which the two MiB never said a word. on 27th October, Leda Jo visited the Library in an attempt to connect with the spirit of Rose Banter, who had been missing until her 'Ghost' turned up at the Library. She visited the 2nd floor of the library to do so, however instead she discovered Sleeping bags on the floor. She moved to another part of the Library but to no avail. The only thing she heard was the sound of a pop, and when she looked up there was a woman who had not been there before. Before Leda could talk to her, there was another pop sound and the woman vanished. Trying to get some sembalance of order back into her life Leda arranged a Halloween party at the Bar and Grill. Things went well, however, the following day, she did noticve that several items were missing from Leda-Jo's Whilst out around town later that week, Leda heard about the cover up at the soccer field, and that that there were also people there who were wearing biohazard suits moving around, however no explanation was given. Also that week, Leda encountered the famous Beckinfield Lake Creature, Starla, this in turn led her to develop a connection to Starla. She also discovered that the Primbobi Indians (the original native inhabitants of the area) also shared such a connection. Leda's connection to Starla continued to grow over time. Along with the help of Doctor Spencer, Leda Jo also found the missing Mickey Malosi safe and sound. Leda also had a dream, where she was visited by Rose Banter, who showed her some stones floating in the air that arranged themselves into a crescent shape. Rose told her that "When the Stone People of the Primbobi Gather, Beckinfield will know" Leda was also asked to do some research by Doctor Spencer at Hidden Star Lake. She got the samples as requested. However before she could give the research over to Spencer, she became ill and Doctor Spencer mysteriously went missing, she also discovered that three Beckinfield university students also went missing. Following her dream with the message from Rose, Leda went to the Library where she did some research into the Primbobi Indians, whilst doing so she discovered that the Primbobi considered Starla to be a guardian of the lake, and that they would often take food down to the shore for her. Leda and her spriritual guide bought some apples, and took them down to the lake, however before they could do anything they blacked out, however LEda did dream that Starla came to her and assured her that she mant no harm to the people. However Leda did feel beter a few days later, but she also felt that a change was coming to Beckinfield. Upon returning home after droping off her research at the hospital, she discovered a video from Doctor Spencer, who asked her to check on her mother. Leda did this, but she did note that Spencer looked ill. Leda also had another dream, once again she was at Hidden Star Lake, however so was what appeared to be everyone else in the town, Leda watching as they walked towards a crescent shaped hole. Leda tried to stop them, but was unable to do so. They seemed to be saved however when Starla called out. After this several stones rose from the cresent and then formed another cresent shape before they vanished along with the Crescent in the ground. A moment later the townspeople, though confused, seemed to all wake up. Leda continued her investigations into what was going on around the town, urging people to keep faith, while she also continued to check in on Dr. Spencer's mother. However by this Time Rose Banter had also gone missing. She asked those who were going to carry out the Rose Benter vigil at hidden star lake to stay together. However following the vigil, she came to believe that Will Cestus was suffering from XR6 poisoning. on Nov 20, Leda had another Dream that seemed to confirm that Doctor Spencer would be retuning soon. This was slightly overshadowed as her spirit guid, Rajesh, was leaving to return to Costa Rica as he did every winter. On november 21st however Leda was overjoyed as doctor Spencer returned to Beckinfield, she also received a call from Rajesh the following day to let her know he was safe. she also met up with Doctor Spencer's mother who cried in gratitude for her safe return. Deciding to join in with a community project, Leda Jo auditioned for a part in the Beckinfield Tales, a show that was being produced by the Director Dylan Marks. She of course, chose to audition for the role of Starla Witness. During thanksgiving Leda kindly took food donations to help feed the homeless, Doctor Spencer giving a large donation. She also used the On the Map Project to let the townspeople know about the menu being served at Leda Jo's. The dinner was interrupted at 2PM by the fire alarms going off, strangely - only in New Beckinfield. However, Danny, the new cook at he Bar and Grill from Many Pines, did not hear the alarms. He seemed tranced out. She decided to investigate what was happening. She also discovered that the man dressed as a Primbobi indian at the resturant kept repeating "Ma wa Fe yu" which, when translated, means We are here. A lot of people have also began to find Primbobi Artifacts. She also discovered that there was a huge cave painting on the wall at Blondie's cafe, that seemed to dipict a pyramid. Also, after she left the Bar and Grill the previous thursday, her assistant says she saw a woman with a red rose in her hair, who said Mamma, help me. Leda believes this was the spirit of her daughter who had gone missing previously. Leda was upset at this as she had never been able to sense her daughter psychically though she was easily able to remotely sense the energetic field of others. Upon hearing message from Dove, a lot of the townsfolk rallied around her to offer comfort and support. Leda later vowed that would take their town back. Leda began her investigation anew following this and began by casing out Blondie's Cafe. She saw Greybeard and Dylan Marks having a conversation there, she also heard that Dylan's wife, Marta Marks was up to something at Hidden Star Lake. However in other news, Rose Banter was found alive. Leda also decided to try out for some other roles in the Tales of Beckinfield, the role of Becca Beckin and the young historian to be precise. Also, due to a couple o strange nights at the Bar and Grill, Leda had to repremand Donna, following a brawl there, even though she understands Donna's feelings) She also checked up on Dr. spencer who was feeling ill again. Following this, she saw Rose and her father Russell Banter at the hospital, she also became incresingly concerned with Marta Mark's facination with Hidden Star lake. However while at the hospital, she was shocked to see the spitting image of Becca Beckin there with her. She also queried if anyone knew anything about the blasted alarms that continued to go off at 2PM every thursday. Leda also spoke to Trevor Hughes (a young man Leda Jo often hires to do carpentry work and such; she is very fond of Trevor) regarding what had been happening over the past several days, Leda saying that she felt she had been in another dimension then the real one. This may have been the beginning of Leda Jo's psychic connection to her Primbobi Family, as she calls them. During Hot Dog Friday, - a kid came into the Bar and Grill, and began insulting the Beagles (Beckinfields football team). However he also began to pick peices of his hot dog at a homeless woman. Leda saw red, and actually smacked the boy. However she realised she went over the top and apologised. Soon after this, Leda discovered that when the fire alarms sounded on the thursday, all the Primbobi artifacts that had been discovered began to glow green. Also while at the library Leda discovered that the woman with Rose in the hospital, was apparently confirmed to be Becca Beckin. Leda also had a dream about Starla however, this time Starla approached Leda, and upon staring into Leda's eyes, Leda began to see images that confirmed her investigation was on the right track. She was also shown a Primbobi indian who confirmed they were indeed in Beckinfield. The last gift that Starla give her was a vision of her daughter Dove who told her she was herself again, and she would see her soon. Category:Onscreen characters